


I'll Make You Feel Whole

by zistysfosgerald



Category: PVRIS (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Clubbing, Dildos, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fisting, Lesbian Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3416378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/zistysfosgerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lynn is a dom looking for a submissive female, so she decides to go to a local club. Maybe she'll find what she's looking for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Make You Feel Whole

(Lynn's POV)

I parked my car outside the club I had set my eye on a couple days ago, but I had chosen this weekend to try it out, the last club I found myself in was a total mess, and I was very disappointed. I wanted to find the right girl, but I only found myself with trashy ones that just wanted to have fun in a club but nothing else anywhere else with anyone else whenever. Period!

Now I'm here...I guess the first step would obviously be going into the club. But the guard at the front looks to intimidating to seduce, and I'm not into men. A quick fifty bucks will do the trick. It's like a fucking code they have all over the city, fifty bucks will get you into any club.

The thing is I'm not sure if I brought cash, I only got debit cards in my pocket.

"Hey man," I greeted, and quickly set out my hand. The guard immedietly knowing his place as the peasant, took the bills and opened the door. I looked to the side as I entered to find myself meeting the stares of other idiots who just haven't cracked the code.

As I walked in to the club, I was into the music. I looked around and found myself eyeing the bar. As I walked through the dance floor I felt a couple hands move against my inner thighs. I looked back at the ladies who bit their lips as I smirked at them. What a turn on! I felt a hand grab my breast and I gasped at the contact. I only replied to whoever did that with a smile and I walked to the bar.

"What'll it be cutie?" The girl at the bar asked. Her eyeliner was well done...can't say that her lipstick fits, but we can always fix that. But I don't think I want a bar tender tonight.

"Be creative. Mix it up. Give me anything you've got honey," I answered. She smiled, with a natural blush. If things turn out boring, I think I'll take her.

"So, do a lot of girls go around touching strangers in this club?" I joked to a girl next to me. She looked at me surprised and took a sip from her drink. She didn't answer which had me confused. The bar tender then came back and handed me the drink with another smile.

"No roofies right?" I joked.  
"It's against club rules, but I'd do anything to get with you," the bar tender replied with a joke as well.  
"Ooh, I'll make sure this is the last drink I take from you," I said, she giggled and left to serve another person.

I looked around and found nothing to my liking. I took a sip from my drink and found it to be normal whiskey.

I looked to my side and saw the girl still standing next to me. She was drinking from the straw, and the drink was red. It could be a Bloody Mary, probably virgin.

"So...are you alone?" I asked the girl.  
"No I came with a friend!" She answered defensively.  
"Woah, just a friendly bar talk...I came alone," I was also defensive at first, but tried being calm and kind in the last part. I wouldn't want anyone having a bad concept of me.

"I'm sorry, this is my first time at a club like this," she said timidly. She looked scared, well that's probably the wrong word, but I was curious.

"A club like this?" I asked.  
"Well, there are people who aren't...well, straight," she almost whispered the last part, and I was lucky to hear her, due to the loud music.

"You're not lesbian...or like bisexual or something?" I asked.  
"Well, like I said I came with a friend...and I'm curious," she answered. With those words said, I think tonight might be a fun night.

"What's your name?" I asked.  
"Alissa," she answered. I leaned in over to her ear and whispered.  
"My name is Lyndsey, but please call me Lynn," purposely letting my breath fall upon her neck, and I could see her shiver. Instinctively she took a sip from her drink.

As I sat back and took another sip from my drink, I could see her eyeing me from the side and a nice blush that was better than the bar tender's blush. Not only was it natural, but the lighting of the club, brought out her deep eyes.

"Why are you so up tight? I'm sure that if you're curious you should be more out there," I pointed to the dance floor. "Having a bit more fun?" I asked.

"Curiosity did kill the cat," she anwered.  
"Phrases like that aren't going to solve your curiosity...what if you approached the situation differently?" I asked. She looked at me and back to her drink. In the process biting her lip...fuck, I would like to taste her lips. So full and with perfect coloring.

"How do you think I should work with my curiousity?" She asked innocently. Bingo, she was submissive!

"Mm, well we can start off pretty slow..." I took a step towards her and placed one of my hands along her hip, slowly letting it slip down her inner thigh. She gasped at the contact and looked at me, not scared or frightened, just a small hint of surprise.

I then brought my other hand and wrapped it around her waist. I looked behind her and saw the bar tender glaring at us.

I let my head go between the crook of her neck, I placed a small kiss on her neck, she shivered as my lips grazed her skin.

"I'm going to be sincere...I hate being around to many people, and I want to be alone. Plus there is someone who is eyeing me, making feel uncomfortable. Won't you be a good girl and join me somewhere a bit more quiet?" It sounded like a question, but with my tight grip on her waist and my sliding hand on her ass. She nodded as if taking a serious order.

I took her hand and slid my drink towards the bar tender who gave me a smile, though through her eyes, I could see her anger. Like said before, if things don't work out, I'm coming back for her.

"Where are we going?" I heard Alissa ask behind me. I turned to her, once again I fell into her submissive expression. I then pressed my body up against hers.

"If I told you I was the one who set rules, and we were to do anything I wanted, would you do it?" I asked.  
"Well..." She was silent for a second, but in those seconds I took the opportunity to place a kiss on her neck once more.

"We're just trying to fix your curious thing remember, nothing else," I felt her give a sigh of relief as I said those words.

"If you say anything, I'll do it," she answered. Tonight...is a good night.

I took her by the hand once more. Seeing that the music faded through a certain hallway, I followed through it. There I found the bathroom. I found it empty...for some reason?

I opened the door and locked it behind Alissa. She walked in and I stood for a second to look at her. At the bar, most of her body was covered and the lighting was different than the one we had now. Her curves were perfect and my mind was running wild as I imagined her...

I walked up to her and let my hands slide against her body. She took a couple steps back and we entered the big bathroom stall. I could feel everything in my lower regions begin to get hot.

"Mm, you look so good," I whispered next to her ear. She always gave surprised reactions, but also approving ones.

I slid my hand on to her thighs and slowly let it slide up her dress.  
"How would you like it if we took a couple things off...and I don't know, maybe let our hands get the better of us?" I asked. She was silent and only looked at me.

I then grabbed her ass and slapped it in the process.  
"Answer my question Alissa!" I didn't yell at her, but I was establishing my dominance.

"I would love it," she said.  
"You would love what? Alissa," As I said the last word, I grabbed her ass even harder, causing her to jump.

"I would love it if you touched me," she said, almost a moan, but we're not there yet.

"Okay, you said it not me," I smirked. I took a step forward and she took another step back, her back against the wall. I placed my hand on her thigh and leaned in to kiss her.

I kissed her a bit sloppily, but she was quick to let my tongue slide into her mouth. With all the dominance, I could feel her press her chest against mine. I let out a groan and made my way up her dress.

Her dress fit right around her curves, and I couldn't get my hands all the way around her thighs. I pulled back from our kiss and lifted her dress, exposing nicely laced panties.

"These are nice, hmm...take them off Alissa," I ordered. She looked at me a bit confused.

"You heard me Alissa. Take them off," I ordered.

She then stood up a bit more straight and slid her fingers around the panty-lines.

"Ah ah ah, take them off slowly," I commanded. She bit her lip and once again I saw her blush. Her fingers took a girl of her panties and all the while she took them off slwoly she looked at me in the eyes. Just the way I liked it.

She slowly moved her hips to the sides, trying to shake her panties off, exposing more smooth skin. Her panties then fell to her ankles. She then placed one foot out of them and bent her knee to grab her panties. I placed my hand out, and she placed the article of clothing in my hand. I quickly put it in my pocket and took a step forward, towards her.

I started kissing her once more...with her legs uncovered and her panties off, I started moving my hands up her thighs. The closer I got to her private lower regions the more her breathing became labored.

"Mm, you react nice. How about you take your dress of just a bit. Show yourself to me," I said. With her flexible arms she slowly unzipped her dress. I then pulled it downward and to my surprise, no bra.

"You're pretty naughty," I teased. I took one of her breast and kissed it softly, but then I parted my lips to suck on her nipple. In that same moment, a moan escaped her lips. I smiled against her skin, and I pulled back.

"Mm, I guess we should work on your curiousity, right?" I teased once more. She nodded, and with her current reactions, I felt things were going at a right pace.

"Spread your legs for me Alissa," I ordered. I watched as she placed her hand over her mouth and slowly spread her legs a bit apart. I grasped her by the hips and placed her above the handicap bar that was a part of the big stall.

I placed one of hands on her breast and slowly let the other slide between her inner thigh up to her lower regions.

"Fucking hell, Alissa! You're so wet, babe," I groaned. She looked impatient, and I then took the opportunity to rub my finger against her clit. She let out an inner moan, causing me to move my finger a bit more faster.

"Do you like that Alissa? Does that feel good?" I started talking a bit dirty.

"Do you like the way I make you feel? You love the way my fingers curl inside you, don't you Alissa?!" I teased her. She held her hand on a bar and arched her back against my chest.

I grabbed her breast and bit her nipple causing her to let put a small whine followed by a moan.

I then pulled my fingers out of her sensitive regions and took a step back.

"So, how's you curiosity? Is it getting the best of you?" I joked. She nodded a yes, causing me to smirk.

"I had fun...goodbye then," I said. I turned to walk away but I felt a hand on me.  
"Wait- what do you mean goodbye? That's it?" She said desperately.

"You said you were just curious," I teased.  
"No please, I want more," she begged. I smirked...

"Okay but how about my place...a bathroom is a down grade."


End file.
